Fireworks
by RAMENMAN
Summary: A namine and roxas fanfiction. roxas asks namine to meet him at the top of the clock tower to tell her something important while they watch the fireworks. namine X bhk mf One shot please R


html 

body 

i decided to make this many small fics about BHK and namine...so enjoy

the shining sky

The festival started today to celibrate twilight towns founding. The night sky would be filled with fireworks and would

roar with the sounds of laughter and the crakel of fire in the sky. More than anything he wanted her to meet him on the top of the clock tower. to watch the fireworks. He wanted to spend time with her..only because he had some feelings for her. Feelings he could quite place, he had never felt like this before and he knew it was because of her, Namine was the most beautiful girl he had ever meet, and tonight her would tell her.

It was the afternoon and the festival had just began , he strolled around town looking for her. About an hour passed and no luck , then he saw her , sitting talking to her friend laughing making small talk. He was friends with her , he had

been ever sence she moved here from where ever she came from.

"alright this is it." he said walking toward her slowly pondering what he would say . He felt his heart beating in his throat.

"hey namine."

"oh hey whats up."

"uh well i was...wondering...later..i mean if your not busy..uh..would you..like to watch the fire works with me?" his cheaks turned a little red being embarrassed that he stalled.

"sure where do you want to meet?"

"um up in the clock tower on the balcony at 7:30...is t..that fine?"

"yeah that would be great! i'll see you later."

"oh yeah...see ya."

He couldn't believe it she said yes. He started to leave when he told him self

"finally i can confess my feelings for her."

LATER THAT NIGHT...

6:56

Namine would be here any minute and the fireworks had already started. The sky flashed with lights and the crowds bellow cheered for more in happieness.

7:10

Where was she? she was ten minutes late...she said she wouldn't be late. Did something happen to her? did she change

her mind? what happened. But while pondering in his thoughts namine showed up

"Sorry im late..i couldn't get through the crowds."

"it's ok..it was only ten minutes"

She sat beside him for awhile swing her feet back in forth watching the fireworks. He was still worried about how she would except his feelings. Would she embrace them? or would she leave him alone. He was begining to get unsettled.

"why did you call me up here?" namine asked He became nervice.

"um..well." he hesitated. This was his moment of truth and he hesitated. Fireworks cracled in the background filling the sky with a flash.

"i know it wasn't to watch the fireworks." she said smiling

"well." he looked into her ayes and saw her innocence staring back at him. "I...I wanted to tell you something...imp..ortant."

"what?" it was silent for awhile.

"well I..Ive been..hiding something from you for a long time and I think I finally have the courage to say it.but Im just worried about how you'll react."

"you can tell me anything were friends." she said smiling like she ususally did. He didn't think he could remember anytime when she didn't smile.

"well ok." he gulped and felt his heart move up into his throat "I..I think..NO...I know..I..I have feelings for you namine, and I've had them for along time. I just didn't know how to break it to you." he felt releaved but he was still hesitant to find out what she felt."but i think it goe's deeper then that see cause..Latly i can't stop thinking about you for even a second. it's driving me crazy..I think i love you namine." there was silence

"wow...knowones...ever said that to me before..I..I don't know what to say." she said while blushing.

"you wont leave will you?"

"no...Im just shocked. I never knew you felt that way before."

"I just want you to love me back..I don't know what else to do if im not around you. Your beautiful and intoxicating."

"I..I have something to hide too."

"what?"

"I have feelings for you too."

"You do ?"

"yes ever sence i met you." she looked into his eyes "I can't stop thinking about you. I..I think i love you too. Thats really why i was late i was going to tell you the same thing but i hesistated. I hope our not mad."

"Namine i could never be mad at you." He held her in his arms closing his eyes and enjoying her embrace as she wraped her arms around him and burrowing her face into his chest.

"I love you namine..."

"I love you too." she lifted her head and looked into his eyes as he gazed back into hers. The roar and flash of the fireworks filled the sky and lit up in the reflection of light in eachothers eyes. as they peered deep into each others soul they felt their faces becomeing closer and as they closed their eyes they felt their lips touch softly. and as they held eachother in this blissfull moment they felt like thier wasn't anything else in the world that could tear them apart. then their lips parted.

"let's make a promise." she said

"a promise?" he replied "like what."

"lets promise...no matter what happens..we'll always be together." she said in a hearty tone "promise?"

"I Promise." they kiss once more than hold eachother till the celebration ended.

THE END

/body 

/html 


End file.
